


Rules of the Mistletoe

by twiin_tasters



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Christmas, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiin_tasters/pseuds/twiin_tasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Hoying and Mitch Grassi had never put up a mistletoe (mostly because their relationship was "strictly platonic"), but decided that this year they would.  Now, with this they had three rules:<br/>1. If they got caught under the mistletoe, the other could not take a picture of them kissing another person. </p><p>2. The other person could not force another person under the mistletoe with them. </p><p>3. Watch where they were going, so that they would NEVER get caught under the mistletoe together.<br/>These were all broken during and after the 2014 Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please don't kill me over how ooc the characters may be. However, some helpful feedback would be nice. I hope you enjoy :) I own none of the characters.

Mitch looked totally wiped out after the party, where two of the rules had been broken. First Scott caught Mitch under the mistletoe with Kirstie and got a picture just as Kirstie planted a juicy kiss on Mitch's cheek. Then, as an act of revenge, Mitch tried to get Avi under the mistletoe with Scott which sort of backfired and got Mitch pushed into Scott, who was under the mistletoe, but luckily nobody noticed and they got away without having to kiss each other. Mitch sighed and asked a clearly rhetorical question, "Why the hell did I decide not to drink tonight, I really needed it?" 

Scott laughed at his friends question. "You said it would be easier to clean this shit up if you 'didn't have the worlds largest hangover'" 

"Nobody asked you," Mitch quipped, fairly annoyed. "Besides, I have a question that actually is for you: why didn't you drink?" 

Scott sighed as he got their two mugs out of the cabinet and filled them with wine. The blonde went over to the couch, where Mitch had resigned himself and handed him the mug. "I didn't want you to be the only one who had to suffer through this exhausting night." Mitch took a long drink and looked at the blonde with a bit of a devilish look that Scott couldn't read. Then after much thought he knew exactly what to do. Scott, however, could not, as said before, read the look, and this raised a question. 

"What?" Scott asked a bit uncomfortable with the look the other was giving him. 

"Oh, nothing." Mitch then put his mug down and grabbed Scott's mug from his hands and set it down on the coffee table in front of them. Mitch then proceeded to stand up, grab Scott's hand and pull him up as well. The smaller man pulled the Scott to the middle of the room, where he abruptly stopped, startling the other.

"What the fu-," Scott started to say but was quickly cut off by a warm pair of lips on his, and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He was startled at first but soon eagerly kissed back. The blonde may or may not have had huge ass crush on his best friend (he totally did), but little did he know, until now that is, that his affections were returned. Scott did the only thing he thought of, he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. The kiss turned into a slow and gentle make out session. They only pulled apart when they were in desperate need of air, because, you know, air is kind of an important part of being able to live. Either way, when they pulled apart, they were both smiling like the fucking idiots they can be. All Mitch did was point up, and Scott looked up to see the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. 

"Seriously," Scott tried to sound at least a little bit upset, but he was inwardly fan-girling like Tyler Oakley when 1 Direction tweeted him. 

"Yes," Mitch replied, "is now a bad time to say that I've been in love with you since high school?" 

"No," the blonde looked back at him with a tenderness that Mitch had never seen before, "this is probably one of the most perfect times to have told me." He pulled Mitch in for another sweet kiss, but this time, it was a passionate dance of tongues, as well as hands running through blonde hair. The pair had moved to Mitch's room for some long overdue time between the sheets. Now, I can't tell you exactly what they did that night, but what I can tell you is that when they went into the studio the next day, no one else in the gang had to ask to know that the large hickey on Scott's neck was made by Mitch.


End file.
